iYou're in Luck: Behind The Scenes
by TheMagentaColor
Summary: Sam does some wondering after her segment of You're in Luck and someone just so happens to show up... One-shot. Seddie.


iYou're In Luck: Behind The Scenes

* * *

**A/N: So I was ****on iCarly today and noticed a new iCarly extra. The You're In Luck game show Sam had put up in the Men's bathroom at Pini's was brand new and you'll never guess who was on it! Freddie Benson! I just want to know what the heck he's doing at Pini's! Anyway, the first question really got my attention. So I'm making a One-shot about it. Well, more like after he's done what ever he was doing at Pini's(?Still confused on why he is there?)**** Onward with the story! I have nothing else to ramble on about:P  
P.S Who saw iGo One Direction? I love One Direction! Cutest outta all the 1D boys: Zayn!**

**Post: iGo One Direction:D **

**Disclaimer: **Happy birthday to someone out there in this world! It has to be someone's birthday today! So HAPPY B-DAY! OH, and I DON'T OWN iCARLY! NEVER WILL! Also don't own anything iCarly related! Also don't own The Wanted song 'Glad You Came':D

* * *

**Normal POV****  
**  
Sam Puckett was sitting on the Shay's couch watching Girly Cow. A typical day in the life of Sam. The Shay's household was like a home to her outside of her home. And she had just gotten done with another segment of _You're In Luck. _And Freddie had been the contestant today. Of course he was extremely confused with it all and he also knew about the game show, but didn't think he would ever be on it. He was evidently wrong.

Sam had asked a question that had been itching at her for awhile. Even when they were dating it bugged her.

_Who kisses better?_

But he didn't answer,well he kinda answered, so she would just have to get it out of him another way. But it was going to be tough.

He, on the other hand, was sitting in his room, rethinking all the events that happened today. Him going to Pini's. Going to the Men's bathroom, only to end up on Sam's game show, and being asked one of the questions he feared the most.

_Who kissed better? _

It kept ringing through his head.

He had told Sam that if he said Sam, Sam would tell Carly, and Carly's feelings would supposedly be hurt. And if he had said Carly, Sam would probably break his legs or spine or something.

Boy, was he wrong.

* * *

Girly Cow was ending, but Sam was still confused. Why was Freddie at Pini's? Maybe he was on a date. Or maybe Crazy made him go. But Sam, was still confused. Freddie was at Pini's and she had no idea why. Not like she cared or anything...

Oh... who is she kidding? Of course she cares.

She should really try and talk to Freddie. But she's just really too lazy to do that right this moment. Maybe in like, an hour or some other time, that isn't now.

By like some sort of motivation, Sam had gotten up and walked out the Shay's front door and started her way down the hallway to their fire escape. She stepped out onto the balcony and sat in the chair Freddie decided to leave there ever since their first kiss.

She had to think. About... anything but Freddie. She had to stop thinking about him. She just had to remember that they broke-up, and that she can't think about him _that _way.

But she can't stop wondering why he was at Pini's. She doesn't know why it's such a big deal right now. She just doesn't know anything anymore.

She doesn't know what her and Freddie are. She doesn't know what her Mom is doing half the time. She doesn't know where she is in her life.

Plain and simple. She doesn't know.

* * *

Freddie was still sitting in his room, thinking. He'd been doing a lot of that lately. And most of it being about her. Sam. His ex-girlfriend. He just doesn't like the _ex _part.

And there's only one place where he can think perfectly fine. Without interruptions.

_The fire escape.  
_  
He got up and walked out his front door. Of course, his mother's screaming behind him, but he doesn't care.

When he got to the fire escape, he was surprised. Sam was there. Or maybe he was just hallucinating. But that's probably not the answer.

There was music. _Glad You Came by The Wanted. _Hmm.. that's a weird a song for right now.

He was at a loss of words.

"Sam?" he barely spoke. She turned to face him and immediately had a confused look masking her face.

"Freddie? What are you doing here? I thought you were at Pini's?" she asked him. Only the last line... a little harsh.

"I was at Pini's and now I'm not. But of course, you can see that. But what are YOU doing here?" he answered with a question.

"Came here to think. That's all. Now if that's it, leave," Sam hissed.

"No. I kinda came out here to think too," he paused for awhile,"Why are you so mad?"

"I'm not! It's just... just," she sighed.

"Just?" Freddie questioned.

"Why were you at Pini's?" Sam barely spoke out in a whisper, but Freddie somehow made out what she said. He was always doing that.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You were at Pini's when I did that segment of You're in Luck. It was just bothering me. You don't have to answer if you don't want to. It's really not any of my business," Sam answered. Freddie laughed.

"My mom made me go with her for some sort of banquet. You were lucky you weren't there," he explained.

"Oh," she replied, feeling stupid. Freddie looked over at her.

"Why did you think I was there, Sam?" he asked, suspiciously. And here we go.

"Umm... I think Carly's looking for me," Sam said quickly, getting up, running for the window. Freddie stood up and blocked her way of escape.

"Why did you think I was there, Sam?" he repeated. He looked at Sam. Sam tried looking away. It would be bad if she looked into his eyes. Things would be ruined between her and Freddie.

"Sam, you didn't think I was on a date, did you?" Freddie asked. She mumbled a small 'maybe', but Freddie didn't hear her. For once.

"What?" Freddie asked, bringing her closer, by her wrists.

"Yes! There. You happy now!" Sam shouted. Freddie had a look of concern on his face. Sam was looking down. He lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes. It failed. She looked anywhere, but his eyes.

"How could I do that after _us. _It's pretty hard to get over someone when you see them **everyday**," he said, soothingly. She looked up. Into his brown eyes. Bad. Like really bad.

"Really?" Sam's eyes sparkled. She tried not to sound so hopeful. Yeah. Umm... that failed.

He nodded. They just looked into each other's eyes and started to lean forward, not noticing what they were doing. They were about to close the gap between them...

"FREDWARD BENSON! GET BACK IN THIS HOUSE THIS INSTANT! It's dirty out there!" Mrs. Benson exclaimed. They separated, more like jumped, away from each other. Freddie turned to look out the window. Only to be confronted by a very angry Mrs. Benson.

"I'll be right there, Mom,"Freddie shouted. She hadn't seen Sam, because if she did, Freddie would be dragged away by his ear, most likely. And if she saw what they were about to do, she would be getting out some sort of 'Go Away Sam' spray.

Sam was trying hard not to blush and not looking at Freddie.

"I... gotta go," Freddie said, awkwardly.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Sam said. Freddie stepped off the fire escape and started walking away. He turned around.

"Oh, don't tell Carly this, but I think you kiss way better," Freddie winked. He started walking off into the distance and turned the corner. He was gone.

Freddie left behind questions and a very confused Sam. It left her wondering. And extremely confused.

And what does this mean for Sam and Freddie?

Well, only Freddie seems to know right now...

* * *

**A/N: Well, there you have it! A one-shot based on You're in Luck. I just loved that she asked him that question:D I thought there was a story behind it so here is a one-shot. And also... I have made anonymous reviews enabled. So people that are too lazy to make an account or sign-in... there you go! 1,700 words! I know! It's a lot! But whatever!  
**

**Please review! R&R! I haven't gotten a lot of reviews for any story of mine... and I really need help with motivation.** **Because I think the writers block fairy came by today:( I hate that stinkin' fairy!**

**P.S And for those of you who haven't seen the new You're in Luck, just go to and you'll find it in the iCarly extras area:D Click the Blue Button down there! Byeee!  
**


End file.
